


Dream Your Dream

by Boogurl405



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Digital Art, Dreams and Nightmares, Flashbacks, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, Sleep Deprivation, Song: Dream Your Dream (Tryhardninja), Songfic, Steven Universe Has Corruption Scars, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Steven’s PTSD won't let him sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogurl405/pseuds/Boogurl405
Summary: A week after the meltdown, Steven reflects on his life and what led up to the moment. He’s even reflecting about it in his dreams.Song: Dream Your Dream (Tryhardninja)
Relationships: Steven Universe & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Dream Your Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://youtu.be/ITy4VVHghiQ
> 
> WOO!! I wrote this in one day! I've been listening to songs I think go well with Steven's current angst, and I found this!

** Dream Your Dream **

Original Song by Tryhardninja 

**_Hush now drift off to sleep_ ** ****

**_Reality a memory_ **

Steven laid in his bed facing the ceiling. It’s been a week since his meltdown and he was still visibly and mentally exhausted.

**_Don't be scared of what you find_ **

**_Yeah it's all just in your mind_ **

His mind went back to when everyone comforted him after he uncorrupted. The warmth he felt in his chest felt similar to Lion’s mane that he was clinging on as he sobbed.

**_Monsters that live inside_ **

**_Your head at night they are alright_ **

But then, his mind went back to the events prior.(Cactus Steven, Trapping his friends, the proposal, shattering Jasper, his corruption)

**_'Cause they can never compare_ **

**_To the ones that live outside_ **

He glanced down at his hands and clenched them into fists. He plopped down in bed with arms outstretched, similar to how he fell after the proposal. He slowly closed his eyes and let darkness cover him.

**_So dream dream dream your dream_ **

**_'Cause when you're awake the nightmare awaits_ **

Steven’s eyes shot open. He wasn’t in the comfort in his bed, but in a dark abyss. The only splashes of color were random floating shards of memories. He looked around before running past them. He wasn’t away and there were tears streaming down his face.

**_So dream, dream dream your dream_ **

**_'Cause when you're awake the nightmare awaits_ **

He stops in his tracks, barley crashing into a giant memory shard. It showed memories of Pink Diamond.(Getting locked in the tower, accidentally breaking Volleyball, her yelling at the other Diamonds.) He just stared and let tears fall.

**_It's a fantasy they'll be seeing you soon_ **

**_Nowhere left to go terrors keep breaking through_ **

He took slow steps backwards, but bumped into a smooth surface. He turned around to see what it was. It was another memory shard. It showed the faces of the Crystal Gems, looking down at him in disgust. Everywhere he looked, there was a memory shard, with the faces of his family glaring down at him.

**_So dream dream dream your dream_ **

**_'Cause when you're awake the nightmare will become the truth_ **

He shut his eyes and covered his ears, attempting to block out the unwanted whispers. Somehow, it felt as if they were getting louder every second. Steven jolted upwards from his bed. He took a few deep breaths as he processed what happened. He curled up into a fetal position and let his tears seep into the covers.

**_Rows of teeth penetrate_ **

**_There's no escape the veil is raised_ **

Steven made his way to the bathroom, still shaken up about what happened in his dream. He turned on the faucet and splashed water in his face. One of his fingers felt something on his head. He feared for what would be there. He parted the hair, and saw a pink nub poking through the top of his head. His heartbeat began to pick up. Honestly, it would make sense how that could go overlooked. It hardly showed through. But that made him wonder, “Were there more scars?” He ran a hand over his gem. It felt kinda off, which worried him even more. He slowly lifted up his shirt.

**_Every mistake visible_ **

**_So was it me after all_ **

Low and behold, his accusations were right. There was a giant star shaped pink scar right on top of his gem. He let out a sigh and buried his hands in his face.

**_A music box that creaks_ **

**_The melody brings solemn peace_ **

Steven slowly trailed up the stairs and stopped in the middle of the doorway. He jumped in surprise as he heard a familiar ringtone. He checked to see who it was. Connie. He hesitantly turned away, thinking if he should answer.

**_But only for one more breath_ **

**_The last one you might have left_ **

By the time Steven turned back to the phone, it had already gone to voicemail. He let out another sigh before turning off his phone and plopping face down in bed.

**_So dream dream dream your dream_ **

**_'Cause when you're awake the nightmare awaits_ **

Steven opened his eyes again to the same dark abyss, without memory shards. He turned his head around to see the version of him from the woods. The Pink Steven had a menacing look on his face. Something in Steven told him to run. He ran, but was cut off by a hexagonal shield plunging into his back.

**_So dream dream dream your dream_ **

**_'Cause when you're awake the nightmare awaits_ **

Steven laid on the cold floor, completely immobilized from the pain the shield brought. The taller version of himself stood in front of him, staring the same menacing stare. He pulled the shield out of his back and aimed it at Steven's face. He braced himself for what would happen as Pink Steven launched the shield.

**_It's a fantasy they'll be seeing you soon_ **

**_Nowhere left to go terrors keep breaking through_ **

Steven hesitantly opened his eyes. He wasn't in the dark abyss anymore. He was in the gem battlefield. He turned his head to the sky to a bright light. He knew what it was. He put his arms in the way in an attempt to shield himself as the light expanded.

**_So dream dream dream your dream_ **

**_'Cause when you're awake the nightmare will become the truth_ **

He jolted awake and fell out of bed. Steven sat himself up and glanced at his hands. He wrapped his arms around himself as he cried his heart out on the floor. He laid on the floor in a defeated position.

**_The ticking clock breaks the spell with every beat_ **

Steven is still laying on the floor, visibly exhausted. His face is stained with old tears. He let out a shaky sigh as he positioned himself into sitting.

**_Illusion or not you are safe for now so dream_ **

He looked over to the glowing stars as he leaned his head on the side of his bed. He placed a hand over his gem. He slowly closed his eyes.

**_So dream your dream_ **

His mind went back to when he was younger and more innocent.(Eating Cookie Cats, putting on a funny costume, laughing with others, being an overall happy kid.)

**_So dream your dream_ **

But then, his mind went back to the darker times of his childhood.(Turning into a cat blob, witnessing Garnet getting destabilized, getting kidnapped by Ronaldo, getting his gem ripped out of him) The younger Steven held his head trying to block out the memories.

**_(Instrumental)_ **

Suddenly, Steven was his 16 year old self again. His eyes shot open to the abyss. He had a panicked look on his face. He began to cough hard. He covered his mouth and looked. He had coughed up pink gem shards. Something told him to turn around, and that's what he did. A claw shot out of the ground and grappled on the surface. It pulled upwards until a massive lizard-like head appeared. The rest of his upper body shot out of the ground. Its massive tar pit like eyes flared down at the frightened teen. Steven then made a break for it.

**_So dream dream dream your dream_ **

**_'Cause when you're awake the nightmare awaits_ **

Steven, despite his exhaustion, kept running away from the giant being chasing him. He was unprepared for a claw swiping at him and hitting.

**_So dream dream dream your dream_ **

**_'Cause when you're awake the nightmare awaits_ **

Steven skidded a few feet away from the monster, large claw marks ripped through his face and clothes. The monster slowly trudges its way towards the boy, who had already closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

**_It's a fantasy they'll be seeing you soon_ **

**_Nowhere left to go terrors keep breaking through_ **

His eyes shot open as he looked towards a bright light in the distance. An outstretched hand slowly crept out. Steven lifted himself up and stared in awe as the silhouettes of the gems, Connie, and Greg appeared. Steven struggled to lift himself up.

**_So dream dream dream your dream_ **

**_'Cause when you're awake the nightmare will become the truth_ **

Using the last bit of his strength, he trudged himself towards the group with the monster picking up speed and leaped at the teen. Steven had already grabbed the hand of Silhouette Connie, making the monster fade away.

**_(Instrumental Outro)_ **

Steven leaned into Connie, wrapping his arms around her and sobbing. He finally felt safe for once in his dreams, surrounded by his family. Little did he know, that dream became reality.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna contact me, I'm on Twitter and Tumblr. @boogurl405
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
